


Season 8 Finally

by JeanFi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Mother's Love, Romance, Season 3 Finale, Season 8, parental remorise, reconsiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/JeanFi
Summary: This is how my heart would have liked to see Season 8 Finally of Voltron to end.  Peace for Honerva.  Peace for Lotor. Peace for the family.Lotor and Allura finally able to say it all.





	Season 8 Finally

How I imagine Season 8 ending:

  
   Allura kneels before Honerva placing her hands on the older Altean Alchemist’s head. Cupping and supporting it as they meld and pray. Allura prays that she can help to save all the innocents and give them their worlds back.  Honerva prays for forgiveness and prays that she can right this wrong she has caused so many.

    Not only do tears stream down her face, but so does her will. None of this would have happened if she had not let her arrogance get in the way of reality and love. Many thought this was all Zarkon’s arrogance, but what they didn’t know was that he had so much faith in his wife’s abilities and skills. When she said she could control this and bring forth a safe source for the Galra (and potentially the rest of the universe), his love for her overrode his well trained skills as a leader.  
   A leader would have had more information before making a decision, not just blatantly putting all his faith in one person.  Not matter how much they love or have faith in them.  
    He was blinded by love to notice she was becoming addicted to not just the Quintessence, but the need to succeed… for him.  Love blinded her as well.  
    As much as they had been excited and thrilled by expecting their first child, it did not stop the pull to remain in control and hold power over something… something they had no control over.  
    They were skilled and very intelligent fools.  Pride overrode logic. Love overrode training. Addiction over rode both love and logic.

    Honerva implodes with the crash of all this information and Allura‘s support. Allura wraps the failing woman in her own love. And there Honerva can feel it!  
   Allura loved her son Lotor. Encouraged him, supported him, believed in him. She had faith that he could be all that he dreamed and longed for. A peaceful leader, and an intelligent as any of the Ancient Altean Alchemists. To use his skills as both for the good of all the universe.  
   The same kind and strong leader that drew Honerva to Zarkon. Generous, strong, and protective. Giving all he had for others.  
    That is all that Lotor was trying to do when he was punished by exiled and the planet he lead destroyed. It was something that Paladin-Emperor Zarkon would have done:  not the Quintessence-prideful Zarkon.  
    Prideful Evil-Emperor Zarkon made the planet pay for Lotor’s benevolence.  
    
    Haggar has made the universe and all realities pay for….  Honerva’s broken heart.  Haggar has made others pay for Honerva’s actions, Just as Infused Evil Zarkon made that poor planet pay for Lotor’s actions.

   But not Allura.  
   Allura reached past what Evil Zarkon had wanted and tried to train his heir to be. Allura saw what Benevolent Zarkon and his beloved Honerva wanted for their son. All they had hoped and prayed he would be.  
    All that he SHOULD have been.

  
   Once more Honerva shivers. It was her pride that ended up tainting her innocent unborn child. Not something that he had ever had any control over. And if his parents had been in their right mind, if anyone had known what Quintessence would do to an innocent, he would have been taught it’s dangers and given the skills to avoid it.  
   If his parents had been sane, he could have had their love and support and never feel the need to touch the Quintessence to gain their approval. He already would have had their approval.  
    He would have been loved.

   “He was,” Allura holds the repentant mother closer, “he is, and always will be.”  
   Honerva clings to Allura, “You- you do not hate him for-”  
  “For his pain?” She shakes her head softly, “No, I do not.” Then she smiles, “I love him for his strength and determination. Yes, even that charming rebellious determination.”  
   Honerva smiles back. It’s a piece of herself that she did not know Lotor possessed. “He did excel at pushing boundaries.”  
  “He has the drive to know and understand everything he could,” Allura encourages. “To help and teach others what he learned.” Her heart chokes, “That is the man I love dearly.”  
   “His purity.”  
   “Yes.”

   They reach out their desire to heal. Like a star exploding and coating everything with it’s radiation of love and light… everything changes.

  
    Honerva opens her eyes and rises up to see her husband. The innocent, supportive, UN-tainted Zarkon.  The man who was a good leader. The man who loved and looked forward to raising his son with his beloved wife.  
  And beside this man, is that adult son. A son that holds his hand out with a bright beaming smile for his mother. He knows who she is. He wants her in his life.  
   “Mother.”  
   “Beloved.”  
   Honvera rushes to their waiting arms.

   Allura’s sight goes blurry at Honerva finally embraced in the love she always desired. Her regrets fade as their love filters deeper into her.  
   “Allura?”  
   Melanore’s voice turns the daughter to her own mother. With a choke and a sob, she is embraced by her own loving parents.  From her hug, she can see just over her shoulder to Lotor in a similar embrace.  
   They smile to each other.

   Lotor smiles over to Allura wrapped up in her parent’s embrace. His heart is swollen with so much love that it over flows in tears down his cheeks, into his mother’s hair.  The nuzzle of his father’s cheek against his own head has him choking.  
   “Son, are you alright?” Zarkon nuzzles. “Your mother is finally back with us.”  
   Lotor looks away from Allura to his mother and then up to his father. “I feel so strange father. As if, this is a feeling I always should have had, and yet am experiencing for the first time. I do not understand.”  
   Zarkon cups his son’s shoulder and smiles, “Some things defy understanding, or are not meant to be understood, just embraced them.”  
   Lotor nods, “Alright.  Where are we?”  
   Honerva does not move from the embrace, but does look around. “Oriande?”  
   “Yes,” Melanore smiles to the fellow mother and Altean Alchemist.  
    
   This does have Honerva turning in the embrace. Lotor’s attention is now drawn back to Allura.  
   “I thought it was destroyed.“ Honerva moves towards Melanore, and Lotor finds himself drawn even closer to Allura.  
   “If Altea can be healed. If your family can be healed…,” Melanore  embraces Honvera, “If you can be healed…”

     “Allura,” Lotor cups his love’s cheek. “I’ve missed you. I do not know what all has happened, but all I do know is that I am deeply sorry for whatever pain I have caused you and that I have never stopped loving you.”  
    Allura sniffles and leans into not just his hand, but closer to his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I never stopped loving you, Lotor. I prayed I would see the real you again.”  
   She arches up as he leans in to a passionate, heart binding kiss.

    Yes Allura loves Lance for his sweetness and all that he is. But you never forget your first love. And the love she has for Lotor is a very different and passionate one. She may always care and love Lance in one way, but her heart has always longed to be back with Lotor.  
   To see his smile once more. To feel his warmth against her once again. To fill her senses with the scent and energy he gives off. There is nothing like being with Lotor.  
   It is as if they were always meant to be together.  
   
   Just as Honerva was blessed with the gift of getting to be with her loving family once she sacrificed her selfishness, Allura was gifted with being with her true love for her own self-sacrifice.  Allura released her hate and saw through to Honerva’s pain, still she was willing to give her life that others and Honerva would be free.

     Lotor curls his arms tightly around Allura. He had always wanted to join the best of the Galra and the Alteans. He hoped to make the universe a peaceful place. To correct the errors of his tainted-father back to his pure-father.  
   Someone saw the purity of his desire for others and have given him this gift. True love. Not just his family, but of a life mate.  
     
   Allura can feel Lotor’s calming strength holding her rooted to this place forever. Likewise, Lotor can feel her arms never letting him go. It’s as if the intense energy that radiates off them when they are together could melt planets like Pluto. If passion could be translated into energy readings, theirs would be off the charts.  
   Their kiss may separate, but their Altean marks continue to glow, making them giggle softly.  
   “I love you, Lotor. I never stopped loving you.”  
   “I can not imagine being with anyone but you, Allura.” He presses his forehead to hers.

     “I should have knows,” Alfor slugs his friend Zarkon in the shoulder as the fathers spy their children in their romantic embrace.  
   “Well, he does take after me.  How could she resist?” Zarkon smirks.

   The White Lion shakes his head, placing a paw over the face.  
   Some pride will never diminish.


End file.
